An Uberly Worthless Short Story
by Lychee1
Summary: As the title states. Eheh..I might finish it off later.. -_-;


(|| Hi! It's me again! Wow, it's been a long time since I got back to fanfic writing. It's just a short story. You can tell actually before reading this thing -points to title- Eheh ^^;. Well, I hope you'll get some enjoyment out of this. There's really not much ^^;;.. I just had to get this out of my system. Y'know how that's like.. It's like that girl from FuriKuri [Fooly Cooly] : "I have to do it, or I'll overload." Yea.. well..not quite like that, but..you get my drift hopefully ^^;;.. Without much further ado.. On to the short and pathetic story!! ||) [Note: This is wriiten in the form like my last fanfic was wriiten. I wrote them from different point of views, much like role-playing ^^;;..I might continue it and finish it off some day :D]  
  
An Uberly Worthless Short Story.  
  
"InuYasha.." Kagome whispered softly. The campfire was dimming from the distance from them. They were relaxing and looking up at the vast night sky. What a site. You wouldn't be able to see such a thing living in a city with light posts shining here and there. She sighed and tilted her head back. "It's so beautiful.." It was the night of the new moon. That meant the grumpy dog demon would be in his human form. She looked at him, sitting only a few inches away from her. He sat in his usual sulking position, Indian style with his arms hidden in his sleeves. She broke out a tiny smile. He always looked so serious, but deep down inside she knew he was a whole different kind of person.  
  
"Yea.. I guess.." he spat back without as he kept staring at the stars. He didn't know why she was so amazed by it. Didn't she have the same sky back at her time? Oh nevermind. He sat back and tried to enjoy it as much as Kagome. Well, ignoring the sky, maybe just to enjoy the company with Kagome. Without his demon sense of smell, Kagome smelt nice. The faint smell of Kikyo was gone, but that didn't mean she had vanished from his mind. Kagome reminded him so much of the tragic, but attractive, Miko priestess. But the personalities were totally different. Kagome..she was indescribable. All he knew was that he liked around her. She was so reassuring, something that also reminded him of Mother. Kagome was always happy, except if something ticked her off, then she would turn into a giant sadistic wrench. Kikyo, on the other hand, she was simply graceful, serene, and intelligent. That was how he remembered her when she was alive. It was so alluring. They were both stubborn and attached to something in one way or another. They both wanted to be together. It was a sad fate that they were turned against each other. To think, it was only by one jewel and one who possessed jealousy of their happiness. He let out a grunt and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Damn that bastard." He spoke angrily under his breath.  
  
Kagome stared at him in curiosity. She was missing something here, wasn't she? Was something bothering him? She better ask him. Maybe she could help relieve him. "Are you okay InuYasha?" He had probably been thinking about Kikyo. Her eyes lowered to the ground. She knew she would never be able to replace her. She didn't even want to replace her space either, though her feelings still lingered for his affection. But..if he did ever consider to be with Kikyo, she would understand. As long as she was near him, everything would be fine. She tried her hardest not to think selfishly. InuYasha wasn't hers. His heart still belonged to Kikyo. Even before Kikyo was resurrected, he still had loved her. She stared down in disappointment. She had lost before trying.  
  
He opened his eyes half way and breathed slowly. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He glanced to the side of him, only to see her sad expression. Now what was wrong with her? Wasn't she happy before? He wondered how her last mood took a dip so suddenly. Before he could ask her anything she moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. Tints of red grew upon his cheeks. It would be a lie that he wasn't getting a tiny bit aroused by this, but still. "What in the hells are you doing?!" He said quite loudly and nervously.  
  
Her face was also blushing. She bit her lip and breathed in quickly. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm just cold!" She knew as well as maybe he did. It wasn't that cold, nothing to put on something warm for. She laughed to herself quietly. What a ditz she was. Would he really fall for her act?  
  
Cold? Was it really that cold? He sure in the seven hells didn't feel a breeze. He shrugged it off in his mind and tried to bring his focus elsewhere. He couldn't really think straight at the moment, but he tried not to mind it. It then occurred to him that she was implying he was being perverted. He was no lecher like Miroku. That monk did have TRULY questionable values. He glared at her and started to bark back. "What do you mean? You're the one who jumped on me!" With that said, his face turned a bit more redder.  
  
He did catch her there. She did kind of jump on him. Eheh, what to say next as a comeback? She stood up quickly and glared back at him with a sour face. Her face too began to become much more redder, but this didn't stop her from quarrelling back. "You're the one with the dirty thoughts!" She sat down after "explaining her part" and faced the other direction, sitting much like InuYasha with the attitude and all.  
  
That face made him have a cold chill down his spine. Thank the gods he wasn't damned to hearing that horrible word, which made him do a complete face vault to the ground. He was sick of having dirt stuck up his nose, nevertheless, the taste of dirt in his mouth. Actually, he should've been oh so lucky that they weren't standing on something harder, like rocks. He shuddered to think it, but as she settled back down to the ground, it relieved him a little. He copied her also, turning the opposite direction, and grunted once more. She was such a confusing, yet wicked, woman. 


End file.
